A veneer is a thin layer of material, typically wood, but also potentially metal, polymer or ceramic. A layer of veneer may be used as a protective or ornamental facing, such as on the outside surface of a sheet of particle board. Or multiple layers of veneer may be bonded together, as in the formation of plywood.
An infeed rollcase is commonly used to transport wet veneer from a veneer feeder into a dryer, where the moisture is removed from the veneer.